Good In Goodbye
by leytonlover1014
Summary: He hated himself for what had happen, and he wished everything could be different. Elliot parked his car and sat back in his seat, staring at the apartment he'd been to countless times. He waited for the lights to flicker so he knew she was ok. But he knew the lights would never come on. His partner was never coming home.
1. Chapter 1

_Elliot parked his car and sat back in his seat, staring at the apartment he'd been to countless times. He shrugged off the jacket of his black suit, setting it aside on the passenger seat. He then took of his blue tie, smiling that he wore it because it was her favorite color. Slowly his smiled faded away as he remembered the events of the past week, leading up to today._

_He hated himself for what had happen, and he wished everything could be different. He wished he had said everything he felt and stopped her from what he knew was going to happen. Everything would change now; things were never going to be the same with him._

_He looked back up to his partner's window, waiting for the lights to flicker so he knew she was ok. It had become a normal routine in the first year of their partnership after Olivia had been involved with a rough case; giving him comfort she cared enough to reassure him of her safety._

_But he knew the lights would never come on. His partner was never coming home._

**Two Months Ago**

Olivia sat at her desk, trying to listen to the new case Cragen was discussing. She was on her fifth cup of coffee and it still hadn't hit her yet. It was almost midnight, and she was beyond ready to go home. Resting her head on her propped hand, she caught her partner staring at her across the room. She winked at him before yawning, letting him know she was exhausted from the night before. He raised his eyebrows at her and pointed at Cragen, silently telling her to listen.

"Detective Stabler, would you like to inform everyone what you and Benson are making gestures across the room about?" Cragen yelled.

"Uh, no sir." Elliot mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"Well then as I was saying, this case involves a trafficking ring outside of Manhattan. One PP has assigned us to the case and we need to start digging into this today. Homicide is bringing us what they have found on it, but right now it's up to us to solve this."

"Why was Homicide assigned to it?" Fin asked.

"They had no reason to believe it was a trafficking ring until now. That's why it's being handed to us. Why don't you and Munch go talk to the detectives that were on the case before? Liv and Elliot, I want you two in my office now. "

Olivia looked at Elliot, noticing he had a puzzled look too. They both followed him into his office, taking a seat across for his desk. Cragen handed them both a file, waiting for them to read them over.

"Wow, he has killed over 20 women and sold close to 200." Olivia noted, still reading the file.

"Joe Patterson. Says he is known for abducting woman who are long dark headed, fit, and between the ages of 20-50. Most of the women are sold to places in Europe, but some in the U.S. He drugs them weeks before so they have no strength or fight to escape." Cragen said.

"How is he abducting these women?" Olivia asked.

"Hotels, street corners, or women traveling alone. He lures the women in somehow and chokes them till their unconscious."

"Why is he just now being investigated? Looks like to me he has been doing this for years." Elliot asked.

"We believe he has just relocated to New York. Homicide talked to FBI about him and they had nothing. Somehow he has managed to say off the map until now."

"Maybe he started getting sloppy? Is it possible that he had moved over from some country to get women from here?" Olivia suggested.

"Homicide already looked into that. They check everywhere for his name and they came up with nothing. This guy doesn't even have a record." Cragen huffed.

"How did they get all this information then?" Elliot asked.

"They had an undercover go in as a client a couple months ago. When they found out everything, One PP thought it would be best if we handled this."

"So what do you need us for?" Olivia asked.

"Because I want you, Olivia, to go undercover. I think you would be best for it, and I think you can do it without being made. After we have full details on everything, I want to send you in." Cragen informed them.

"I don't think that is a good idea Cap. This guy is dangerous and we have no idea what we could be sending her into. What if she is made while there?" Elliot yelled.

"If Detective Benson says no, then were going to have to approach this case a different way. But I, as well as One PP, think this is the best way to handle this. It's up to her Elliot."

"I need time to think about it. Just give me a couple days." Olivia mumbled.

"Ok, well you two can brief everyone on what we discussed and get started in the morning. Munch and Fin can work on this tonight when they get back. I want you two to go home and get rest before starting this case," Cragen said, pointing to the door.

Olivia and Elliot stood up at the same time, heading to their desk to grab their stuff to go home. She slid on her jacket before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. He was only a few steps behind her as they made it to the outside steps, gently resting his hand on the small of her back.

"My place or yours?" Elliot asked, opening her door.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as were sleeping tonight." Olivia yawned.

"I'm probably not going to be able to have any of my kids this weekend now that were on a new case. Kathy is going to be pissed I'm blowing them off another weekend." Elliot said, starting the car and pulling away.

"I'm sorry babe, I know you miss your kids."

Olivia scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning over to rest her head on Elliot's shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, gently kissing her temple. It was silent for a few moments, letting the events of the day setting in.

"Are we gonna talk about it Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I wanna do it El. There are so many women that I could help if I did this."

"Is your life worth it? You could really be getting yourself into a dangerous situation."

"They wouldn't send me in if they thought I could be hurt."

Elliot pulled the car next to the curb and sat silently, unsure of what to say. He knew trying to convince Olivia otherwise was next to impossible. He was just scared to lose her and trying to explain that to her was hard for him.

Their relationship was new, neither really expecting it when it did happen. After Elliot had left Kathy, everything had fallen apart for him. He hadn't realized that it was exactly what had made everything fall together with Olivia until months later. It just happened. He sure as hell didn't regret anything. But he knew she was everything he had now and Elliot didn't want to risk losing that.

"I just…I don't think it's a safe idea. But it's up to you in the end. I can't stop you from what you think you should do." Elliot said, opening his car door.

"I don't know Elliot, I really don't." Olivia mumbled, following him up the stairs.

"What happens when I'm not there to protect you? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you Olivia."

"I doubt they will send you in with me Elliot. Cragen doesn't even know about us and I would like to keep it that way."

Elliot opened the door to the apartment, throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter. He slammed his hands onto the table, making Olivia jump. She watched his sit down on the couch, drawing his hands to his face. Knowing he did this when he was mad, she sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I know I can't change your mind about this. I'm scared to do this because I know you won't be there to protect me like you always do. But all I can think about are those women who need help and how I could end all that. What if that was me out there or one of your kids?"

"But it's not you and it's not my kids. You can say no and let someone else do this."

"I'm gonna do this Elliot. These women deserve justice and I can be the one to give it to them. Just trust me and understand I don't wanna hurt you. It's just something I have to do."

"Do one thing for me then?" Elliot asked, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Anything." Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Marry me before you do this."

_**Well this is my new story. It's going to be an E/O tragedy kinda thing. I really have a lot of ideas for this story! The beginning was like NOW and switched to the past. The story will end back in the NOW time. It is going to be a love story, but it will be emotional.**_

_**Think of it as a Nicholas Sparks book. Good but tragic somehow. Should I continue? Leave LOTS of reviews.**_


	2. Update!

_Hey fans!_

_Know I know you're probably not to excite to find out this wasn't an update! Sorry! But I didn't get many inputs on the story. _

_Now, I know some of you were assuming this was about the death of our beloved Olivia. Now, at the beginning I was leaning towards that, but hadn't decided. But now I have made up my mind and I'm just giving you a clue that I am a HUGE EO fan and would hate to see them unhappy._

_With that being said, I think I am going to make this a crossover with Criminal Minds__**. Speaking of, did y'all heat that Paget Brewster will be our new A.D.A when SVU returns?! I am so excited!**_

_Back to the subject, what you guys thinking now?! I need some comments and input to make my final decision! My readers are what I write for!_

_REVIEW now!_


	3. Chapter 2

"_**Do one thing for me then?" Elliot asked, placing his hands on her cheeks.**_

"_**Anything." Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead against his.**_

"_**Marry me before you do this."**_

"What? Where did this come from?" Olivia asked.

She loved Elliot, yes. But she sure as hell wasn't ready to marry him. Not yet anyway. Their relationship was still new to her, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to rush things. It would just end in her running.

But why didn't Elliot realize that? He knew her better than anyone. How could he ask this of her? How could see say no to him without hurting him? Was that even possible?

"Liv?" Elliot asked, sounding concerned.

Neither one of them had moved from their spot on the sofa, that was until Olivia was on her feet. Elliot followed her into his bedroom, patiently waiting on a response from her. She kept walking circles at the end of the bed, making him nervous.

"You're going to put a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing back and forth like that." Elliot mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him, finding it best to take a spot next to him. She kept her distance though, silently telling Elliot how unsettling this was for her.

"Do you wanna talk about this or are you just going to avoid me?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not avoiding it." She sniped back.

"Really. Then why aren't you answering any of my questions? Or maybe a better question is why are you sitting so far from me?"

Olivia scooted closer to Elliot, unsure that it would really solve anything. She didn't know how to talk to him about this because she had never been in this situation.

"Liv. If you don't wanna say know, I understand-"

"That's not it El. I would love to marry you. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved and would kill to be your wife."

"But?"

"Truthfully, I really don't think I am ready for a marriage yet. I don't wanna jeopardize what we have just because I am leaving to do a case. I think that both of us need time to see where this is going before we jump into anything. I don't wanna hurt you at all, but that's how I feel."

"What if something happens Olivia?"

Olivia. She knew it was serious if he was using her full name. He was breaking her heart and scaring her a little bit too. She didn't think that any of this was a good enough reason to jump into a marriage. She took his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Look at all the stuff you and I have survived together. How many times have we been shot, stabbed, or almost blown up? Countless. If we can make it though that, what makes you think I won't make it through an undercover case?"

"I know."

She pulled his chin up to face her, making sure he was really listening to her. The things she was about to say were probably not what Elliot wanted to hear, but they needed to be said.

"Elliot, listen to me. Even if something does happen to me while I'm gone, you're going to be ok. You will never ever be on your own. Just think about the bachelor life you could have without me here." Olivia cried, trying to laugh at herself to calm the situation.

This was the one of the only times he truly felt like he was about to lose her. Even after she left after the Gianto case, he knew she would come back to him. . She always did. Even when things were tough, they always found each other. But for some reason, this was different.

"How can you joke about that at a time like this Liv?" Elliot whispered, trying not to let his own tears fall.

"Because I'm scared."

He pulled her into his chest, letting her take comfort in him. Elliot knew he had to be strong for her because it was painfully honest she needed it. He had never seen Olivia be this vulnerable and he knew it wasn't a good thing. Even though he didn't have the details, the last time she went undercover didn't end well.

Olivia pulled away from him, looking up into his watery blue crystal eyes. She had to find a way to let him know that she was coming home. Some way to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere so he could stop worrying about her.

"Let's make a deal so that we both have a reason for me to come home."

"I'm listening."

"How about we start planning a wedding once I get back from being undercover? That way were not jumping into anything but I am still giving you some reassurance."

"Is that what you want Liv?"

"More than anything."

Elliot didn't even have a moment to respond before both of their phones were ringing. They already knew it was work; even though they were suppose to get some sleep before coming back in. Olivia's call was from Fin, just telling her to come in ASAP. Elliot's was from Cragen however, giving him the opportunity to ask what was going on.

"Cap, I thought we weren't supposed to be coming in till tomorrow morning?" Elliot asked.

"The case had escalated very quickly and you need to get here ASAP. We just got five more bodies on our M.E's table and we don't believe it's going to stop. We talked to the head of One-P-P and they are having the BAU come in from Quantico as we speak. "

"Ok, were on our way."

Elliot quickly grabbed his keys and jacket before heading down to the car, patiently waiting on Olivia. She wasn't far behind him and jumped in next to him, immediately turning on the siren. He looked over at her, knowing she was nervous about going back to work.

"Look, I know once we get to work we won't have a single minute alone together. I just wanna make sure we're ok." Elliot said, grabbing her hand from her lap.

"Yeah, we're fine El." She mumbled, trying to smile for him.

"I love you Olivia Benson. I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you too."

It was almost three in the morning when the detectives finally arrived to the station. The rest of the car ride had been silent, both of them realizing how tired they really were. It would probably be this time tomorrow before either of them got any sleep, if they were lucky. Olivia knew that it meant that she and Elliot would be fighting, tiredness usually causing them to disagree.

They walked into the squad in unison, falling back into the dynamic duo. Nothing more than partners. Elliot hated that it had to be that way, but they didn't have much of a choice. No one else knew about their relationship and Olivia wanted to keep it that way. She in no way wanted to jeopardize loosing the partnership they shared. In some way she believed that it was one of the things that made their relationship work so well.

Following their normal routine, they sat down at their desk and began diving into the case. Cragen had set a new set of folders and papers on their desk, giving them the impression they had somewhat gotten somewhere.

"Benson, I want you in the conference room right now. The BAU should be here any moment and I want you two briefing them on the case. Munch and Fin are picking them up right now and then headed to narcotics to help them out. Elliot, I want you to go pick up the results Warner has on our D.B's." Cragen instructed.

Olivia watched Elliot leave before collecting her evidence folders from her desk and headed into the room like Cragen had told her to. She closed the door behind her, sitting down and spreading out the files in front of her. She stared at the new file she had been given, rereading it over and over again. She couldn't concentrate because she was so tired and she knew it was only going to get worse. She laid her head on the desk, telling herself she would only sleep for a few minutes.

Elliot walked back to the squad room, quickly telling Cragen what Melinda had told him. She hadn't found any DNA or epithelials, making no progress on the case. She had however found cocaine in all of their systems and Cragen told him to let Fin know. He sent him a quick text, getting a reply that they were almost back to the precinct.

Elliot walked back to his desk and collected his folders before joining Olivia in the conference room. Opening the door, he found his partner pasted out asleep with her head rested on the table. He felt bad for her, knowing he was the reason she hadn't had any sleep. He sat down across from her, trying to be quiet so she could have a few moments of sleep before the chaos stared.

It wasn't long though before the door opened, six new faces standing in the door way. He looked over at Olivia, smiling that she still was asleep. He stood up, shaking hands with the man who seemed to be leading them.

"I take it your Detective Stabler?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Elliot. Thanks so much for coming in to help us. We need all the help we can get around here."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team. That's David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, J.J, and Emily Prentiss."

"That's my partner Detective Olivia Benson, by the way. She's been a little sleep deprived lately and I figured she needed a few minutes of rest." Elliot smiled, pointing at Liv.

Olivia sat up when she heard her name called, noticing that there was a room full of people staring at her. She quickly stood up, making her way to her spot next to Elliot. Her face was red, showing how embarrassed she really was.

"Why did you let me sleep? I figured you could at least wake me up!" Olivia groaned.

"I knew you needed to sleep. You didn't exactly sleep last night because of me." Elliot answered.

She raised her eyebrows at him, reminding him not to be discussing their relationship at work. He smirked back at her, not really caring that these people he didn't know knew about them. What exactly would they do about it?

"I completed understand how crazy it gets sometimes, trust. But we're ready to get started whenever you are Detective." Hotchner smiled.

**A/N: I have been getting some pretty nasty comments lately on all of my stories. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Don't be immature and post negative comments (especially if you do it anonymously. That just shows you have no balls.)**

**However those who ACTUALLY give constructive/good comments, please continue! I love comments that give me ideas and what the readers want in the story! Thanks!**


	4. Just a note from me!

Hey guys! Sorry I have updated in awhile! I have been so busy with midterms and senior shit that "has to be done". I will be updating both of my stories by next week I promise! I'm kinda having some writers block too and ive just been too tired to read.

Thanks for your patience with me! I feel like I'm living under a rock lately!

FYI….If you haven't read the story "Atlantis" by Lyricara, you are missing out! It is the BEST EO story I have read in all my fanfiction years! It makes my writing look like it's nothing. If you haven't read it, Google it and read it now! It's really long, but so worth it! I loved it because it's something I could see really happens and trust me, once you start you'll have to finish it!

Watch for an update soon!


	5. Chapter 3

_**She raised her eyebrows at him, reminding him not to be discussing their relationship at work. He smirked back at her, not really caring that these people he didn't know knew about them. What exactly would they do about it?**_

"_**I completely understand how crazy it gets sometimes, trust me. But we're ready to get started whenever you are Detective." Hotchner smiled.**_

Elliot and Olivia briefed the BAU on the case, giving them all the information they had obtained. They had also explained how Cragen wanted Olivia undercover, making Elliot slightly disappointed when they agreed it sounded like a good idea. He really didn't want her leaving, but he knew he had no say in it.

"Detectives, if we could have a moment alone I would like to discuss the case with my team so we can start a profile on the unsub." Hotchner explained.

"Unsub?" Olivia asked.

"Unidentified Subject is normally used in the FBI as a slang or name for an unknown subject of an investigation, usually the perpetrator or the person committing the crime. Most law enforcement use the term perp, but studies have shown that using that term can cloud your judgment." Reid explained, using his smart wit.

"Well, we'll let you guys have a moment to talk while my partner and I grab some coffee." Elliot smiled, ushering Olivia out the door.

The duo proceeded down the hallway, Elliot crossing the squad room to fill the coffee cup he had grabbed from his partners desk. She sat down at her desk, pretending to read over the M.E report that had vacated to her desk. She really wasn't sure about this team from the BAU, but any help they could obtain was always appreciated. Elliot sat down on the edge of her desk before talking a sip out of the cup and setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks El." Olivia said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You and I both know your gonna need it." Elliot smiled before sitting down at his own desk.

"Ok team, we need to asses this case as quickly as we can. The unsub is escalating way too fast for it to be personal. I think this is something gearing towards power or some way of this guy to get attention." Hotchner stated, passing out the paper Cragen had given him.

"Maybe this person is trying to send some type of message. He isn't very discreet and he doesn't mind that this could become a high profile case. It's almost like he wants to be caught." Emily Prentiss suggested.

"It sounds like the John Rollin's case back from 1952 that took place in Montana. The man killed over 10 women and left a trail right to him by the clues and evidence he left behind. He later told the police that he wanted to be famous and that he thought that killing was the only way to obtain that." Reid interjected.

"Could we be looking at some type of copycat Reid?" Morgan asked.

"It's possible, but the M.O's are completely different. Rollins killed young girls and the new unsub is targeting women older than the age of 20. If it were a copycat he would want to follow the exact path that Rollins took." J.J said.

"I think that we should get started as quick a possible and maybe we can uncover some new evidence. Detective Stabler said that they wanted to put Benson undercover and I think that it might be too dangerous for her to go into alone. I think we should either send one of us with her or someone from their own unit." Hotchner explained.

"By the looks of what I seen, the relationship between the two detectives is more than meets the eye. Based on their gestures toward each other, I'd say they are closer than most partners and that Olivia will choice Elliot to guard her because she trusts him." Rossi said.

"I agree with Reid but sending one of us in with her would be safer than sending both detectives in. Being too close could jeopardize the case and sending one of the BAU just gives us more of an advantage." Prentiss suggested.

"I think for the sake of the unit sending Morgan in with Detective Benson would be best. He is more physically equipped than most of us and will give the other detectives reassurance that she will be safe." Hotchner said.

"Are we even sure that sending them undercover is safe? We don't know much about the unsub and sending them early could just be too high of a risk to take." J.J asked concerned.

"I agree with J.J I think we should look at this before we decide if going undercover is the best thing. Whoever is doing this could suspect we're onto him and sending the undercover could just alert them even more." Reid explained.

"Let's split up and start gathering a profile as soon as possible. By the way this unsub is escalating, we need to start before any more bodies start pilling up." Hotchner interjected.

Everyone turned their heads when the knock at the door sounded, knowing it wasn't good news when Elliot opened the door with a bad look on his face. He walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair next to J.J and Reid.

"We got another body and it's different from any of the other ones we have found." Elliot huffed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"What makes it different? Could it be the same guy?" Morgan asked.

"Someone found a 3 week old baby girl dumped in the park this morning. They found her covered in blood and beaten on the head pretty badly but she was still breathing. Doctor isn't sure if she is gonna make it but she's in surgery right now."

"How do we know this is connected with the case?" Prentiss asked.

"The M.E's report of the most recent girl we found indicated that she was recently pregnant and gave birth before she was killed. DNA matches to the baby girl we found this morning."

"Why kidnap a woman if she was pregnant? The unsub would have no use with her and would only decrease her worth and make things harder for him to take care of." Morgan suggested.

"Maybe this is bigger than we think it is. Maybe the unsub is kidnapping some of these women months before he sells them on the market. It's possible he didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late and he couldn't do anything with her. He just kept her until she gave birth, killed her and dumped the baby thinking it was dead." Rossi said.

"Cragen and One PP still want to send Liv in undercover and they aren't waiting around to do it. I don't think she should be going in alone because we really don't know anything about this guy." Elliot grumped.

"I agree Detective. I think that if it's ok with Benson that we should send Morgan in with her. We need one of our own on the inside to get inside the mental aspect of the case and I think he is best for it. How does your captain plan on sending her in?" Hotchner asked.

"I'm not really sure what they have planned to be honest. They didn't approach us about the situation until last night before you got here. Another unit had someone in undercover and they may want her to take that position. What I dint understand is why they don't send in a male detective."

"I think sending them in as a couple with the aspect of them becoming clients would be best. I would like to talk to Detective Benson and Cragen to make the decision together. If anyone goes into the situation unprepared or unsure then it could put them in danger."

_**A/N: I know its short and that I haven't updated in A LONG TIME! Sorry! But here is a little Christmas update for all my readers!**_


End file.
